


Improbable alchemy

by Melenn



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: During U4, F/M, Sex, Smut in first chap, before U4, sam side
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2020-10-19 22:56:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20665184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melenn/pseuds/Melenn
Summary: You are more or less with Rafe. But he's using you more than anything else. And one day he asks you the last thing you could have thought of.Happens before, during and after U4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi !  
Another story in my head since a few weeks...  
I hope you enjoy it. Let me know by comment ! :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SMUT In the first chapter !  


Here you are before this dark door. In this hotel so cold and yet so luxurious. If you had thought one day to get there, you certainly would not have continued in this way. Like a vulgar lady of the night.

* * *

_" Are you making fun of me, I hope ?! " You vociferate. _

_" He just spent 13 years in prison, if I want the maximum of his abilities, he must ... relax. " _

_You go to Rafe's back to make him turn around to put the slap the most monumental of his life. But the moment you raise your hand, he grabs your wrist violently and slams you against the wall, almost choking you with his other hand, making you suffocate._

_" Let things be clear, you'll go see Drake and make him spend the best of the nights as you do so well. Sometimes you have to make sacrifices for the good of a group. " _

_You don’t answer and Rafe lets you go. You're shaking slightly as he approaches his hand again from your throat, finally passing it on your cheek._

_" You owe me that, right ? " _

* * *

You gently open the door and close it behind you. You walk in the dim light and see Samuel Drake, leaning on the railing of his terrace, smoking in the light of the moon. You walk towards him and cough gently to signal your presence. He turns his head slightly towards you but doesn’t move and you go forward to put yourself at his level.

" What do you want ? " 

He tells you that without even paying attention to you, you look on the table next to you and see the cigarettes. You go ahead and you take one before planting you next to him.

" Do you have lighter ? " 

He turns to face you and takes out a silver lighter that lights as you advance your face, the cigarette between your lips. You see how he fixes your lips with a look, and there, you know immediately that you have won. A man remains a man. All The same.

"Why are you here ? " 

" In your opinion ? " 

You go towards him, pulling on your cigarette and blowing the smoke towards the horizon, before you approach and caress his face with your free hand. His head leans discreetly toward your hand, as if he unconsciously seeking your contact. You crush your cigarette and you take his hand to direct him inward where he follows you without a word. You gently push him on the bed so that he sits down, and you straddle him. You lean your head towards him when he takes you by the shoulders to push you gently.

"Sorry, but I can not . " 

You look at him, eyes wide, as if he came from another planet. Before you get up, suddenly feeling really ridiculous. 

" I thought you liked me. Especially after so many ... » 

You don’t finish your sentence and you see his eyes darken. You bend your head to cut the contact with his hazel eyes that look at you hard.

" It 's not because I have not spent a night with a woman for a long time that I'm going to sleep with a woman who does not even want me. " 

You raise your head to look at him, frowning, opening your mouths to reply.

" I'm wrong, maybe ? " 

You close your mouth. No. You are nothing more than a slut that has agreed to sleep with him. Because we asked you.

"To sleep with you, when you do not want it, it's like rape. It's not my delirium. " 

You raise your head always mute. He spent 13 years in prison, and despite that, he refuses to sleep with you. Not because you are not pretty, not because you do not attract him, but because you do not want to ? It's hard to remember the last time a man really cared what you wanted. Without consideration. Even Rafe. He has gathered you, but it has never been without reason. The proof, he asked you even a few hours ago to come here to sleep against your will with Samuel Drake. That same Drake who refuses you, because you do not want him. And that's something that you really appreciate. 

You smile slightly and move a much safer step towards Samuel. You go astride him without even giving him time to say anything and kiss him. He grabbed your shoulders again and pulled you back, forcing you to look into his eyes.

" I just told you that " 

" I know ! " You cut him by running your arms around his neck. "And that's exactly why, right now, I really want to do it. " 

Then you go back to kiss Sam who does not push you away this time. You feel under your skirt, as his jeans begin to swell against your panties as your tongues begin to fight against each other. You raise your hips while continuing to kiss him to open his belt and his fly. You get there quickly and cut the contact with his mouth to be able to remove his cock from his prison fabric. You feel that the mere touch of your hands on him makes him stiffen completely and his hands tighten your hips harder, making you moan with pain slightly.

He raises his head towards you and withdraws them so quickly.

" Excuse me I ... It's just that ... " 

" It's nothing. " 

You kiss him again by resting his hands on your hips and spread your soaked panties, so take it in you. You go slowly, not wanting to hurt him.

" Shit " 

" What is it ? " 

" It's been really long. I do not know if I will know how to hold ... " 

You smile at him, taking his face in your hands, plunging your eyes into his.

" That , I don't care. I want to make you feel good. " 

He smiles quietly as you continue to descend until he's completely inside you, making you sigh softly. You start moving your pelvis back and forth, forehead to forehead. Still staring at him, without kissing you. You feel he masters himself not to hurt you again by squeezing you too hard and you already feel how his cock starts to grow announcing that he will soon enjoy. And you keep staring into your eyes as you wave again. It fills you completely and you love it, but you do not dare to go harder or faster, so as not to rush it. You are focused solely on his pleasure. And to see how he likes it makes you even more wet, so much that he would not miss you much to have an orgasm. Your eyes are lost from time to time and Sam's gaze still anchored to yours.

This closeness, this way of observing yourself, is without a doubt one of the most intimate moments of your life. Not just because you are sleeping together. But also because you feel connected to him totally. Like a total symbiosis. You see his breathing become very heavy and he breaks the contact, hiding his face in the hollow of your neck by letting out a low groan as you feel it fill you with his sperm. You cling to him, enjoying this feeling again. Sam lifts his head at once, still out of breath. He looks almost panicked. You look at him with a frown, still astride him.

" What does he have ? " You ask him. 

" I did not ... We did not use a condom. " 

You look at him and you laugh a little.

" I take the pill, do not worry ... " But thinking, a question comes to your mind. " Do I have to worry about not having a condom ? " 

" How so ? " He answers you by raising his eyebrows. 

" Well ... 13 years is long ... Maybe ... " 

You see him with round eyes before shaking his head frantically.

" Oh oh oh, no way ! " 

You laugh and get up. You head to the bathroom and go under the shower. While the water is flowing over you and you are lathering, you think back to that moment that you just passed. You still feel your heart beating between your thighs, desperately waiting for a release. You knew Sam would not hold. Your first goal was to give him pleasure. You will go to your room to finish. You think about this connection between you, it was exquisite to see him came as much. To see that it was you who provoked these reactions. You jump when you feel a hand on your hip and turn suddenly to see Sam, naked, who join you in the big Italian shower.

" What are you doing here ? " 

Sam gently slams you against him, your back against his chest, and begins to kiss you in the hollow of your neck. You sigh, my god, what you can love that. You drop your head against his chest, taking advantage of this contact. One of his hands grabbed one of your nipples between his fingers while the second continues to descend along your lower abdomen.

" Sam ... " You groaned unable to repeat your question, the pressure between your legs getting stronger with each caress, every kiss. 

" I'm just finishing what we started. " 

You turn around and he kisses you against the cold wall of the shower, making you moan loudly. He then steps back to look you in the eyes.

" Did I hurt you ? " 

" No, not at all " 

You put your arms around his neck to bring him closer to you and kiss him again. You put your hand in his wet hair and pull it back hard enough for his head to go back and you nibble and suck his neck, even under the hollow of his ear.

He lifts one of your legs and passes it around his hips, his right hand holding you firmly so that you do not fall, his left hand starting to make his way between your thighs now open for him. He gently presses his thumb against your clit already swollen by your frolic. You really don't miss much to reach orgasm. You don't know if it's because you're the first woman for ages with whom he sleeps, or if it's just the alchemy between you, but every caress causes you to feel so intense that you struggle to stay on your leg still on the ground.

As you are about to finally get your release Sam stops and you grumble in frustration as you watch him. He dares to smirk and you look breathless and the edge of the nerve crisis to be deprived of your orgasm.

" What are you doing ?! " 

" Don't worry, I'm not finished. " 

On this he is kissing you, his tongue taming yours. You feel his erection against your femininity and you instinctively rub against him. He moans and you swallow his groan. He places himself at your entrance and enters gently into you, as deeply as possible. Then he grabs your buttocks and raise you so that you pass your second leg around him. It then starts a movement back and forth faster and faster, making you climb very fast in the sky. While you feel this ball so familiar grow in your lower abdomen, Sam sticks you against the wall while continuing to penetrate deeply and quickly, then he holds you with one hand and start rubbing your clit with his thumb in small circles fast and accurate. It's too much for you and you drop your head on the wall and you shout his name as a powerful and violent orgasm overwhelms your whole body. Sam has a second time in you when he feels as you contract around his cock while your orgasm never ends.

He puts you on the floor and you have trouble opening your eyes, still in the shock of your orgasm. He is out of breath and looks at you, satisfied before smiling.

" So, disappointed that I changed tactics along the way ? " 

He tells you that with a smirk and you pull his tongue without removing the smug air you feel on your face.

When you're back in the room, you're drying your hair. Sam only wears a jogging bottom that falls on his hips revealing his torso and abs perfectly draw. God he is muscular. You know you have to leave, but you can not help but watch him without restraint.

" What do you see you like ? " He said looking at you with a half-smile. 

" I knew better. " You say with a shrug. 

" Like Rafe ? " You see a shadow in his eyes and you come back suddenly to reality. It was only like that. Because you were asked to do it. You are nothing more than a distraction. Even if you wanted to. 

" I'll let you rest. Good night. " 

" Wai-" 

You don’t let him finish and go through the door, your hair still wet, before closing suddenly behind you.

All The same.


	2. Chapter 2

When you get up the next morning, you look in the mirror to see the damage of a night of turning around in all directions: a horror. You start to make yourself a little beauty, a little foundation, concealer to hide the bags under the eyes and a little mascara to highlight your long eyelashes. You put on jeans and a burgundy t-shirt as well as your boots, then you tie your hair in a coarse ponytail.

You go to the hotel lobby to see if Rafe and Sam are already up. You can see Rafe in a corner converted into a private lounge, drinking his coffee. You join him and sit in front of him on the seat, without a word. He puts down the local newspaper he was reading and looks at you.

"Where's Sam?" He asks you, his voice slightly betraying his annoyance at not seeing him with you.

"Surely in his room." 

"What about what you should do last night, Y / N? "

You turn your head towards him, about to explode in the middle of the hall.

"You wanted me to _relax him_, it's done! What more do you want Rafe? Do I ask for money in exchange too? Just to formalize being a fucking prostitute ?! "

You see the vein on Rafe's temple come out slightly. Sign that you have just exceeded a limit which annoys him enormously. He gets up and you start to wonder if you shouldn't have thought before speaking. He sits next to you and when he raises his hand towards you you sketch a slight backward movement. He frowns and grabs your chin with one hand so that you stare into his eyes, his vein disappearing a little, his gaze is less hard than a few moments ago.

"You've reacted like this twice when I just want to touch you. Do I scare you that much? "

"Sometimes you are a little too abrupt... Like the last time, for example ..."

He puts his second hand on your thigh and you jump when you feel his warm breath near your ear.

"I feel like you, too, need to relax a little ..." He whispers in your ear before nibble it softly, making you flinch.

"Rafe ..." you whisper in a breath, as he kisses this sensitive point in your neck, making you forget that you were in a public place.

You feel his hand go up along your thigh and you stop it.

"Rafe! Not here. "

"Don't you want, because we're here or because your new lover is coming?" He tells you, looking at you with a cold look like steel. You look a little further and actually you see Sam coming.

"You asked me to -"

"It suits you well, doesn't it? "

He says that to you with a bad grin and you stand up so as not to show how much his words affect you. Sam looks at you strangely, too.

"Can we know where you're going?" Rafe calls out, still sitting in his chair.

"We don't leave until the end of the afternoon. I will train myself. "

With these words, you rush into your room to change. You could answer Rafe, of course. But you know he can react in an unstable and violent way. You've already seen it at work ... But you're so angry, you feel so shabby that you need a way out. You've spotted a gym on the 2nd floor and you're getting there quickly.

You start hitting with all your might in a punching bag. Your hands hurt, but you keep going. Always stronger. It’s not enough yet.

"There's no point in typing on it. "

You suddenly turn around and notice that it was Sam who spoke to you. You roll your eyes and start typing again.

"What are you doing here Drake"

“Rafe went to town for some reason. And he sealed off the hotel to make sure I didn't get out ... so I'm just passing the time. "

"Go and pass it elsewhere."

You feel pressure on the shoulder and suddenly find yourself facing Sam. You look at him breathless and all your rage comes out even more.

" LET GO OF ME ! " You scream when you try to hit him.

He againsts you, and pushes you backwards making you waver a little. He looks at you with frowns and gets back into position.

" So ? What are you waiting for? Hit me. At least I can defend myself. "

"I don't want to fight you, I want you leave me alone!"

" Ah ? Just like you didn't want to sleep with me, right? "

You look at it and you see red. Since he's looking for you, he's going to find you. It was not at all the moment. You have too much rage in you. You scream and run over him and start beating him, he dodges or stops. After several attempts, he managed to hit your rib, which allowed you to give him a nasty right hook in the jaw. You step back and hold your rib, breathless, then you take a deep breath, get back into position and straighten up. He looks at you and raises his eyebrows, wiping the thin line of blood that has formed on his jaw.

"If you are hurt ..."

"It's not your fucking business! "

You attack him again and this time he dodges to the side, which allows him to grab you from behind without you being able to dodge him, dragged by your momentum. He presses your arms against your body and you get mad at yourself, fighting like a devil. You throw your head back to hit him, but he's much taller than you and it doesn't have the effect you want. You struggle as he tightens his grip so as not to let go and you feel panic winning you over.

"FUCK LET ME GO !! " You scream with all your might and you feel his arms drop instantly. You move away suddenly pushing it with all your might.

Sam looks at you, shocked.

"Wait, are you crying?" "

You try to calm your trembling breathing and you angrily wipe your eyes.

" No ! "

You return to the punching bag and strike with all your might without succeeding in calming yourself.

« Y/N… »

You continue, as in a trance, flashes appearing in your mind. You as child, screaming, locked up, crying.

« Y/N ! »

Sam grabs your face in his hands, completely stunned, and you stop as he forces you to stare into his eyes. You push it away again, heading to your towel to wipe your face. You realize that one of your hands is bleeding.

"Shit ..." you sigh.

" What was that ? "

" Nothing. Forget that, Drake. "

Without even letting it finish, you head for the exit of the room, leaving it there. God, you lost control. It shouldn't have happened.

You curse yourself and head to your room. You decide to go in the shower and frantically rub yourself before staying in hot water for a good half hour. You go out and pass a towel around you when you hear your bedroom door slamming. You walk slowly to the bedroom. If it’s still Samuel, you promise to break his nose. You come in the room suddenly and see Rafe looking at the book on your bedside table.

"You still read this stupid book ..." he said that without even turning around.

You sigh before taking the book from her and putting it back in your suitcase.

"This is nothing stupid. There's a lot of information about pirates. "

"It’s a children's book, no more no less. "

You roll your eyes before grabbing clothes in a hurry. When you are about to retrieve your watch, Rafe grabs your hand and puts it in front of your two faces.

" What is that ? "

He stares at you with a neutral face. And you look away.

" Nothing… "

"Have you relapsed?" "

His milder tone surprises you a little and you take your hand off.

" It's nothing. Just tiredness. "

You sketch a movement to go get dressed but he holds you by the arm.

"Rafe, please ..."

" Come here. "

He pulls on your arm to hug you and you tremble slightly. His smell, very different from that of Sam, reassures you a little.

"You must not let the past overtake you. You know ? "

" I know. Rafe, I'm just a little tired ... It's nothing. "

He raises your chin with one hand so that your eyes meet his.

"How about we relax you a little?" "

"We have to leave the hotel in two hours at most Rafe, otherwise ..."

"Be obedient for once. "

He tells you that, by removing the knot from your towel, making it fall at your feet. You shiver with freshness on your now bare skin. Rafe turns you so that your back is facing him, then he sticks his chest against your back. His right hand grabs your hair and pulls it out to gain access to your neck. And he nibbles on your neck. You moan softly between the pleasure of his mouth on you mixed with the pain of your skull because of your pulled hair.

"You are way too tense. "

He tells you that while sliding his left hand down your side to your belly button. Instinctively, you let your head go back, resting it on Rafe's shoulder as his hand continues her slow ascent between your thighs.

"Much better when you obey. "

You are about to reply when you feel his thin fingers, teasing your clitoris. You realize that his fingers are thinner and not callous like Sam's. You chase this thought from your head quickly and focus on Rafe. He passes one of his knees between your thighs forcefully, preventing you from squeezing your legs.

"Rafe ... We don't have the ..."

"So we take it." He cuts you off.

He lets go and pushes you onto the bed. You land your hands first on the bed. You turn your head and look at him with frowns. He has this almost animal gleam in his eyes. He grabs your hips and brings them closer to the edge of the bed, leaving you there, on all fours. Then you see him hastily remove his belt and open his pants. Your breathing quickens. You know what's going to happen. And you need it. He advances towards you and penetrates you hard. You gasp in surprise. He growls and starts again. You grab the sheet under your hands and squeeze it with all your might to keep a capacity.

" Drop it off. Now. "

You obey and let go of the fabric. He tugs on your shoulder and straightens you, then puts one of his arms around your neck, sticking you to him, and choking you slightly. You feel his jerky breathing near your ear as his other hand holds your hip firmly, preventing you from moving under his loins. You grab your both hands on his forearm around your throat. Your moans amplifying to the rhythm of his thrusts.

" You're mine. " He said between his teeth to your ear. You moan, tears in your eyes as you feel the orgasm approach.

Rafe tightens his grip a little.

" Say it. "

"Rafe ..."

" Say it. " He summons you.

" I'm yours… "

You find it difficult to speak. The lack of oxygen amplifies the pleasure in the hollow of your kidneys.

" Good girl "

Rafe lets go of you and grabs your hips with both hands making you fall forward again. He hits you so hard that the sound of his hips against your ass echoes throughout the room. Your orgasm goes through you almost at the same time as Rafe. He comes out of you and empties into the hollow of your back.

When you get up, he's almost finished getting dressed. He readjusts his clothes when you finally meet his eyes. The “After sex” with Rafe always happened like that. He was not the big romantic type.

" What ? "

" Nothing ... I ... "

He steps forward and strokes your cheek before looking at you from top to bottom.

"Go take a shower again, you're dirty. I want you in 20 minutes in the hall. "

Then without waiting for your response you see him turn around and head for the door then exit. You sigh. Did you really expect more from him? You're going to the bathroom, you only have 18 minutes left.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this chapter is very short, I had a lot of trouble writing the rest, and in addition, I had other personal concerns. I sincerely hope you enjoyed it and that you still want it!  
And please, it is said a lot, but take care of yourself and your loved ones, it is important. But I will not say anything more on the subject because we already hear enough talk like that, you are there to think of something else! Take care of you all !  
Bisous de France !

When you join the two men in the hall, you feel tension between them. Rafe looks at you and you can tell by his looks that he doesn't like your outfit. Your hair is still a little damp, you are not wearing makeup and you are wearing a simple black jogging with a tank top. At the same time, with the little time you had left, you really didn't have time to do better. And then, it was a private jet, there would only be three of you. No one needs to be flawless during a trip.

You sit on the plane and Rafe sits in the seat across from yours. Sam is too busy observatinf inside the craft to sit down. You were drowsy slightly while you had been on the road for a few hours. Exhausted by these past two days. You turn your head and realize that Sam also fell asleep in the seats a little further. Rafe looks at you from behind his laptop and you look up at him. You see a hint of nervousness on his face.

" There is problem ? "

"You could have made an effort. "

You breathe while looking away. What's his problem ? Always blow hot and cold at the same time. Passionate lover then the cold businessman the next minute.

"Really Rafe? You tell him, staring at him, angry.

"The image you give is important. And I prefer when you are getting ready. "

"Well, by visiting me, you have greatly reduced the time available so that I can prepare in more detail. "

On this last reply, you stand up, not giving Rafe time to respond, but he grabs your wrist without even looking up at you.

" Where you go ? "

"I'm going to get myself a drink. And work further. "

He lets you go by letting out a mocking laugh without adding anything.

* * *

The return journey was calm. And the arrival in Scotland difficult. Indeed, going from a very hot and humid climate to a much colder one is a shock. You turn to the brother Drake who, despite all the will in the world, cannot seem to get warm. At the same time, after 13 years in a climate like that of Panama ... Anyone would be chilly. At least that’s what you think. The three of you get in the back of a small limousine.

"So ..." begins Sam "Where are we going?" "

"What a question Samuel ... We're going to make your dream come true and find Avery's treasure." "

You look at them successively and you notice how much Samuel’s face changes, he looks delighted. Rafe meanwhile is equal to himself. Charming, authoritarian.

The two men continue to discuss the latest discoveries on the subject as you immerse yourself in the landscape. People say that Scotland is one of the countries where it is always cold. But it's wrong. By coming here with Rafe, you realized that the weather was just very changeable. But the summers here were mild. It reminded you of your childhood in France. You smile bitterly at these memories. Not that you regret them, but because you miss them. The innocence of childhood is rarely preserved when we grow up. And all the horrors of this bitch of life catches up with us. When you’re lucky, you realize it quite late. And when you're like you, you realize it very early.

Bridles of memories still rise to the surface. Much less pleasant. You shake your head to get them out of your mind when you see Rafe’s mansion on the horizon. It’s a huge neo-Gothic building. 4 floors, high walls, huge land. A bit like these Scottish cottages for rent. Except that in this one, it's only us and the employees. And a 30-minute drive from there is this damn Saint-Dismas cathedral.

When the car stops, you get out and head quickly for the entrance, the air being particularly fresh tonight. You hurry to take off your jacket and put it on the table near you before heading to the kitchen.

" What are you doing ? "

You turn to Rafe who has his eyebrows raised, next to Sam.

" I'm hungry. "You simply answer him.

"You’ll eat tomorrow, it’s already very late, it’s time to rest. Serious things start tomorrow. "

You are about to reply but the look that Rafe gives you is unequivocal. So you sigh before going upstairs to your room, while Rafe brings Samuel to a room.

More than an hour after that, you waited, thinking that Rafe would join you in your room. But that was not the case. You don't care, you know how Rafe is. Especially when you are in Scotland. And especially now that he has regained his precious asset that he thought he had lost. You can turn around in all directions, no way to sleep. So you put on your black satin dressing gown over your shorts and tank top, then close it before discreetly leaving your room. You go down slowly, like a child about to go out quietly. Well, in reality Rafe wouldn't do anything, if he saw you. He might blow, and more. It will remind you of memories of when you were younger! You smile gently at the thought, then your smile widens further when you finally reach your destination: the kitchen. But your happiness was short-lived when the light suddenly came on when you had your hands plunged in the cupboards.

Shit.

"There are nice, little mice in Scotland. It would almost make you want to become Scottish! "

You let out a sigh of relief when you see the brother Drake's build.

"I see that I'm not the only one who can't sleep on an empty stomach. "

You drop everything gently onto the counter before getting out of the chair. Sam steps forward and leans on the worktop with his hips. You look at him, frowning.

"I agree to share with you, only if you don't say I was here tonight. "

"Do you trust me enough to tell me a secret?" "

"No, but I trust your starving stomach. Otherwise, I will make sure that none of your meals are tasty. "

Sam looks at you before laughing, letting his head fall forward.

"You know, it can't be worse than food in prison. Especially in Panama. But since you care so much, I wouldn't say that you are a horrible little thief in a pantry, provided that you share with me. "

"…Deal. "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know if you appreciate by comments ! :*


End file.
